


[Art] it's only forever (not long at all)

by Sarconistia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia
Summary: Protostar art for Swan Queen Supernova IV.  Make sure to check out the fic detailsofyourincompetence wrote to go with it!





	[Art] it's only forever (not long at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detailsofyourincompetence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detailsofyourincompetence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's only forever (not long at all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512637) by [detailsofyourincompetence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detailsofyourincompetence/pseuds/detailsofyourincompetence). 

_Life can be easy _  
_It's not always swell_  
_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl_  
_'Cause it hurts like hell_

_But down in the underground_  
_You'll find someone true_  
_Down in the underground_  
_A land serene, a crystal moon_

_It's only forever_  
_Not long at all_  
_ Lost and lonely_  
_ That's underground, underground_


End file.
